


Gone with the wind

by 55935



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23694271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/55935/pseuds/55935
Summary: Thanos won. Peter and Tony have each other. And the universe is trying to heal
Relationships: Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Quiet.

Everything.

Everything is quiet.

There are no people walking the usually busy streets.

No car horns honking, wanting to be heard.

There is just...

Nothing.

They lost.

Thanos won.

With a quick snap of his fingers he brought forth a suffering to the universe.

Everyone lost something that day

A friend

A love

A child

They're nothing more than a memory

There were no bodies.

Nothing to lay down to rest

Just ash

Peter lived. Tony lived

Now they just have to survive.

Survive with the knowledge that half the universe has been blown away into nothing. Survive the torment of knowing that they all lost something.

Tony lost Happy. His friend. His support.

Peter lost May. He lost his family. He lost MJ, Ned, everyone he thought of as family....

Is just gone.

Blown away

Creating clouds of ash. Enough to cover the sun that just doesn't seem so bright anymore.

Faded into nothingness 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Peter travel through space trying to find home
> 
> Btw I've never seen endgame. I heard that iron man died and I couldn't go through with watching the movie. So I'm not even going to try to make this accurate to the movie. If you wanted accuracy, you wouldn't be on ao3

Pain. There is so much pain. Pain in the head. Pain in the heart. It's all pain.

Peter doesn't understand what is going to happen now. The battle has just been fought. But they lost.

They all lost.

There is no moving on from that.

There is no life beyond the infinity. 

The stones were used to end everything.

But Peter doesn't know that those stones have also erased his everything from existance. 

Not yet

Because right now he's far from home. Too far. Like a galaxy away from his little neighborhood in Queens

Oh gosh. Queens.

Peter remembers saying that you can't be the friendly neighborhood spiderman if there's no neighborhood.

Well, what has become of his neighborhood that he has sworn to protect?

What has become of the world that the Avengers have sworn to protect?

What has become of the Avengers?

Now they sit in the ship looking out toward endless space. Stars twinkle along the colorful hue of purples and blues.

It's beautiful. Really. It truly is.

But Peter can't focus on that. Not when there's so much uncertainty of what's to come.

Not when Tony is right there beside him, lost in his own thoughts.

Not when half the world has just been whipped away like they were never even there.

Not when Peter is afraid to back

Because what if there is nothing to go back to?


End file.
